carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Terran
'The New Terran '''is the first episode in the sixth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the one-hundred thirteenth episode overall. Plot The episode starts with "The New Terran" title card, followed by the demonstration of raven's ability, "Repair Drone." It is shown that the raven casts a repair drone using a mallet. The repair drone hammers on thor fighting against immortal. When the immortal shoots thor's parts using phase disruptors, but the repair drone recovers them, even his head part. Next, raven demonstrates "Anti-Armor Missile". It shoots its tracking missile at the ultralisk, and the ultralisk's armor plates are fallen, rendering him naked and afraid. He flees when an SCV chases after him. And third, raven shoots "Interference Matrix", at one of the two stalkers. Affected stalker cannot shoot as if he has out of ammo, while the unaffected stalker blinks away. Siege tank runs over and squishes him like a rolling pin. Widow mine demonstrates the change on its mechanic. Bob the Ragelot is shown guarding the mineral field. When lots of probes gather together, the hidden widow mine launches sentinel missile to destroy them (except one cuddling with a mineral pellet). However, its attack makes it exposed, even without detection, so Bob can easily beat it up using a baseball bat. Next, "Smart Servos" is demonstrated on siege tank, hellion, thor and viking. Their transformation are now faster than before, including thor switching 250mm punisher cannons and javelin missile launchers more quickly. It is revealed that a viking can transform from air to ground back and forth to dodge corruptors and roaches. Liberator shows its sight range has been reduced. When it transforms to defender mode, its "Statue of Liberty", wearing goggles, locates a knitting stalker using flashlight, then it shoots his head off in one hit. Ghost's "Cloak research" shows him already cloaked using starting energy with moebius reactor. Cloak ability now becomes initial, which means it is no research is required. Cyclone demonstrates "Rapid fire launchers," which means he can shoot twice as fast as before. Its head rotates out of excitement, even using a usual train horn. Characters * Raven * Thor * Immortal * Stalkers * Siege tank * Widow mine * Bob the Ragelot * Probes * Hellion * Viking * Corruptors * Roaches * Liberator * Ghost * Cyclone Trivia * This is the first and only non-BroodWar episode in first episodes of each season without using just starting units and buildings. * This episode shows how terran units were nerfed and buffed in the patch 4.0 of StarCraft II. * Immortal and thor are fighting each other again since "Three For All" back in Season 1. * Like in Season 2 episode "Thunder and Lightning", thor has repair assists whenever he goes in the combat. * This is the first time someone is stripped naked by a special weapon since "Power Overwhelming" where Archon's armor was removed due to ghost's EMP effects. * This is the second appearance of terran liberator since "Freedom Fighters". * Stalker knits again since "Team Work". Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Terran Episodes